


潇姚游

by katherinewong509



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherinewong509/pseuds/katherinewong509
Relationships: 潇姚游





	潇姚游

翟潇闻没有心。  
自从私生粉脱粉回踩的事情爆出以来，一张张微信截图，一条条礼物收据，把他私联粉丝的事实一锤定音。在不关心娱乐圈的路人看来，和粉丝私下联系似乎并不是什么不得了的丑闻。而他翟潇闻却是站在这个有着狂热饭圈的漩涡中央，一只蝴蝶翅膀微微的扇动也足以引起一场腥风血雨的风暴。比起业务实力，对粉丝贩卖幻想，保持完美人设，努力吸粉圈钱才是他们的本质。所以他这个自出道以来就凭借铁血女友粉在爱豆届杀出一条血路的新人来说，私联和恋爱同为偶像失格，在粉圈是要被按头祭天的重罪。  
可一向我行我素的翟潇闻却一点儿不在乎。不管论坛，微博，甚至公司网站被粉丝们的愤怒言论车轮一般地血洗，屠广场，他仍然像没事人一样，该吃吃该喝喝，和往常一样在微博上留下些和粉丝们暧昧不明的互动。就连他的一众队友都觉得他有些过了，可在这么微妙的话题上，本质同事的队友们也选择了避重就轻，独善其身。  
翟潇闻漠视与轻慢的态度好像更刺激了那位脱粉的私生，她变得更加疯狂地跟踪翟潇闻的一切行程，甚至公然在rise团队活动上带着骷髅面具和诅咒语的灯牌。  
那天早上他们全团要出发去录一档综艺。新人没咖位，他们被排到最早的那一班录制。昨晚排练到2点才回酒店的11个人第二天五点就被叫起来准备妆发，一群疲劳过度的大男孩儿多少都带着点儿起床气。刚出酒店就看到那个脱粉私生举着长枪短跑冲上来就一阵怼脸拍，大清早的连保安都还没反应过来，那大炮筒的闪光灯对着人眼一阵乱闪，一束闪光正好打在夏之光的镜片上，反射的光线直直射进他眼里，夏之光惨叫一声痛苦地蹲在地上，生生被逼出了眼泪。惊吓过后，队友们才和保安一起手忙脚乱地把夏之光往保姆车上抬。  
看到队友受伤，这露骨的挑衅终于惹恼了翟潇闻。他一步步逼近那私生，眼看着下一秒就要把那女孩手中的照相机打翻在地。就在这时，一双手臂拦住了他的胳膊，强有力的臂弯死死把他圈住才没让他犯下大错。“小翟，我们要迟到了，先上车。“  
翟潇闻在原地冷静了两秒，圈住他的手臂传来的温暖似乎帮他克制住了暴怒的情绪。他回头，正好对上身旁那人眼角的泪痣。姚琛紧紧地咬着嘴，眉关紧锁，似乎也在努力压制着自己的愤怒。他一向不善言辞，看到被盛怒冲昏头脑的翟潇闻即将酿成大错，他想都没想便箭步冲上去一把将他抱住。  
”呵，玩腻了就一脚踹了我，还想跟自己队友麦麸洗白！tmd翟潇闻，我不好过也要一起毁了你！“  
那私生被激得发了狂，从包里操起一把早已准备好的水果刀朝两人扑去。  
”小心！啊！“  
正在转身的姚琛眼看着刀尖已经直直对准翟潇闻的背。此刻他的手臂还揽着他的肩，根本来不及把他推开。姚琛下意识地护住怀里的人，手臂生生挡住了刺过来的刀尖。锋利的刀刃划过空气，刺进他的小臂，鲜血顿时泉涌出来，殷红瞬间染满了两个人的白色衬衣。  
当姚琛再次醒来的时候，他先是闻到一股刺鼻的消毒水，然后是一阵头重脚轻的眩晕。他隐隐地记得自己好像被刺伤了，最后一个模糊的画面是翟潇闻把他抱在自己怀里，眼里全是惊慌失措的恐惧。  
他想抬手看看自己的伤势，却发现右手根本没有知觉。姚琛心里一紧，一种不好的预感扑向他。  
这时，他手边一个毛绒绒的丸子突然动了一下，吓了他一跳。翟潇闻抬起头，睡眼惺忪，额头上还印着衣服的皱纹的红晕。  
”你醒了？你，感觉怎么样？对不起，都是我的错...."翟潇闻越说越没底气，最后声音小到淹没在他滴下的一串泪珠里。  
姚琛张了张口，不知道自己睡了多久，嗓子干的有些说不出话。他用左手指了指水杯，翟潇闻替他插上一根吸管，小心翼翼地扶着他的肩帮撑起身子喝水。姚琛咕嘟咕嘟喝了大半杯才停下，舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，这才觉得那清水好像比任何时候都甘甜。翟潇闻把头垂得低低的，不敢看他。  
“那你说，你错在哪儿了？”姚琛看着他轻轻地开口问。  
“我，我不该....”  
“是错在太可爱且魅力四射，还是错在迷人却不失风度嘞?" 还不等翟潇闻说完，姚琛又笑着接着自己的刚才话说。  
”啊？“翟潇闻抬起头，他张了张嘴，想说的话又咽了下去。姚琛还不知道，那把刀伤到了他的手腕筋腱，日后就算刀伤恢复了，手腕神经已经受损，负重能力和灵活程度都会大打折扣。这对是舞者的姚琛来说，是致命的打击。  
他才刚醒，明天再说吧。翟潇闻心里想着，摸了摸口袋里的病历单。  
”都这时候了，你还有心思开玩笑。你现在感觉怎么样，有没有哪儿特别不舒服？“翟潇闻试手摸了摸姚琛的额头看有没有发烧。  
”我刚刚试了下，可是手抬不起来。对了，医生怎么说？不是什么严重的伤口吧，我都没感觉到疼呢。“  
”嗯，你才刚醒呢，别着急。你昨晚疼得直哼哼，医生来给你加了点儿吗啡，等麻药过去了再看你嘴硬。“翟潇闻跟他打着哈哈，心里的不安又加了几分。  
姚琛做手术的时候翟潇闻回家简单收拾了几件衣服，那之后便一直守在他床边。从姚琛被推出手术室昏睡的这一天一夜里，他一直看着他，想要试图捋一捋他们两个人的关系。脑子里的镜头又闪回遇袭前的那几秒，姚琛的手臂全住他，揽着他的肩让他克制，带他转身上车....然后就是殷红温热的一片布满他的眼睛。只是翟潇闻怎么也没想到那个时候在他身边的人竟然是他。  
团里按奇偶的队形排位，他们两个数字相连的人却刚好站在彼此最遥远的对角线。又道是假偶天成，他俩身边站位的队友正好就是各自的cp。对于他们这个横空出世的新人爱豆团，有cp的自然是要把握良机，营业，发糖，假装be再合体回血，想方设法给他们团蹭热度。 从大岛认识到现在已经快两年，两个人却始终在普通朋友的边缘上下游走。只是，他们之间好像又有些自带的小默契。姚琛说自己以前在韩国当练习生时最喜欢的烤肉店正好是翟潇闻去旅游时无意中发现的最令他经验的小店。翟潇闻闲聊说到最近在追的韩剧，队里一帮大老爷们儿都笑他跟女生似的，只有姚琛憨憨地说正好我也在看呢。队友们网上连线玩翟潇闻不擅长的游戏，一群人把他当软柿子捏，轮到姚琛的时候他想了想，“这题我要答对了，就满足小翟一个愿望吧。”  
“呃呃呃呃，姚老师你这是把自己舞到北极圈了吧....”队友们只当时姚琛又一次强行冷笑话的木头发言，谁也没多想。只有翟潇闻注意到，那一题是街舞基础入门，当了三年练习生的姚琛不用想也知道答案。  
回忆就像是一场奇妙的历史探险。明明是自己之前走过的路，经历的事，那时候以为是平平无奇的日常，再回顾时却意外地发现，角落里到处都是散落的糖。  
翟潇闻推掉了自己所有的个人活动，除了团队合体的时候他去走个场，其余时间都在医院陪着姚琛，晚上也不回家，就睡在病房里的小沙发上。本来医院的规定不是家属晚上不能留下过夜，可翟潇闻一嘴的糖衣炮弹，甜言蜜语哄得科室里的护士小姐姐们心花怒放，也就睁一只眼闭一只眼让他住下了。在过道里碰上翟潇闻扶姚琛去浴室洗澡还不害臊地开他俩玩笑，”姚老师真是好福气呀，找到这么贴心的小帅哥，里里外外都照顾得服服帖帖的。“”就是就是，这年头帅哥都被帅哥拐跑了，难怪我相亲碰上的都是歪瓜裂枣。“  
土包子姚琛哪里经得起被这样开涮，从脸一直红到了耳根。  
”那还要拜托小姐姐们多多上心照顾我家哥哥呢。“翟潇闻倒是不害臊，轻车熟路地和小护士们打着太极。  
"小翟，你别在医院陪我了，回家休息吧。我这两个月都好得差不多了，过段时间就能归队和你们合体训练了。你看看你，黑眼圈都累出来了。”  
姚琛知道翟潇闻一向容易失眠，还常常要借助褪黑素才能安睡，这两个多月他都睡在沙发上肯定是被折腾得够呛。  
“咋了咋了，把你伺候好了你这会儿还开始嫌弃我了呢。我和房东说好了，这几个月不在家，电和暖气都不用开，他给我降一半房租呢。人家把工作都给推了，没钱没住处，你现在说不负责了！哼，我去找护士姐姐来给我评理！”翟潇闻搬出自己最擅长的终极耍赖大招，带着哭腔顺势要往外走。  
老实人姚琛哪里受得了他这一顿撒娇耍浑，立马就心软了，伸手要拉他回来。手刚触到翟潇闻，他瞬间感到一股钻心的疼，不仅疼，还又痒又麻，像几万只蚂蚁在撕咬他的手腕。同时，他感觉到自己的手开始不受控制地剧烈抖动，疼痛感向上蔓延到了大臂。姚琛感到额头已经开始溢出冷汗，他挣扎着走向床头，哆哆嗦嗦地打开写着止痛药的瓶子仰头便往嘴里倒。  
“你这是干嘛！”翟潇闻突然意识到，他惊叫着打翻了姚琛手中的药瓶。  
“姚琛你疯了吗？！你知不知道止痛药吃多了会死人的！”  
姚琛不说话，眼睛死死地盯着自己发抖的右手。过了一会儿，抖动渐渐平复下来，他的额头也不在冒冷汗，姚琛知道开始咽下去的那几粒药已经开始起了作用。  
他有气无力地抬起头，看着跪在他面前急红了眼的翟潇闻，缓缓地说：“小翟，我知道你担心我的情绪没跟我讲实话。自从一个月以前医生开始给我减量止痛药，我就常常感到手腕里钻心的疼，就像筋脉和血管被溶蚀掉一样。这样发作过几次以后，我开始不停地想下一次服药的时间，手里的药是不是还够。我一个人的时候根本没办法集中精力，只想盯着时钟等着吃药。"  
“那这些药你从哪里来的？医生不是已经给你减量了吗？”  
“这是....”姚琛停顿了一下，深吸了一口气，”这是我从其他病房买来的，有些人一周能剩个一两粒，我找他们买的。“说完姚琛痛苦地低下头，刘海散乱地遮住眼睛。  
翟潇闻慌了神，他抖着两条发软的腿爬到姚琛跟前，颤抖抖地把姚琛拉入怀里，下巴抵着姚琛的头。”别怕，有我在，我在呢，宝贝，我在....”翟潇闻也不知道自己在说什么，把这两句话翻来覆去地说，他只想让姚琛知道，他会在他身边，就像那个早晨，他也一直在他身边。  
药效还在持续发力，姚琛有些晕晕的，翟潇闻扶他上床躺下，盖好被子，准备下楼给公司打个电话再多请一周的假。  
“别走”，睡得迷迷糊糊的姚琛感觉握着自己的手在松开，他本能地一把抓住。“别走，别....”声音断断续续。  
“不走不走，我哪儿都不去，乖....”翟潇闻看着他睡着了还皱的委屈巴巴的脸，又难过又心疼。他拉开被子，在姚琛的嘴边亲了一下。  
刚刚还昏昏沉沉的姚琛被这一吻啄得睡意全无。他脊背挺得僵直，瞪圆了眼睛望着翟潇闻。  
”你，诶，这.....”姚琛被这突如其来的一袭乱了阵脚，  
“嘘...”，翟潇闻的食指轻轻附上他嘴唇，红彤彤的，柔软又丰盈。  
他含水的凤眼盈盈地望向他，姚琛听见他说，“闭上眼睛，还有五秒。”  
五。  
一阵呼吸的热浪朝他打来，脸颊变得温温地湿润；  
四。  
他闭着眼睛，却也知道对面的人在望着他笑。肩膀细微的抖动，还有风里藏不住的温柔；  
三。  
时间好像静止了，他听到窗外沙沙摇曳的声音。是门口那棵梧桐在向少年们致敬吗？  
二。  
他把眼睛闭得更紧了，更执意要关闭五识。心脏深处有一处涟漪正渐渐泛起一圈圈波浪；  
一。  
终于，他屏住呼吸，仰起头接受自上而下的洗礼。  
扑面而来的是一个温柔的吻。一双温热的唇轻轻地贴上他的，他感觉到两双睫毛在打架，感受到胸口对胸口快要跳出来的心跳。对面的唇绵绵地摩梭着他的，羞涩被唇齿间的温暖悄悄蔓延开来又一点点地融化。  
翟潇闻的声音，潮湿的，带着软软暧昧的语调在他耳边轻吟。“姚老师许我一个美梦成真。”


End file.
